Derse Highschool Prospit Highschool
by readwritebeawesome
Summary: 24 trolls and 8 humans are starting highschool. Some go to Derse Highschool while the others go to Prospit Highschool. But let's get real, this is highschool. There's obviously going to be teen drama, breakups, makeups and other crazy shit. (2 OCs included.)
1. Chapter 1

=== Be the rust blood who's neither excited nor nervous.

You are Aradia Megido and it's your first day at Derse Highschool. But you're not nervous. Not really excited either. You're just enjoying flying through the purple school gates with the other purple-pajama-clad students. You recognise a few of your friends flying around. You'll have to go talk to them later. After you find out what your timetable is.

As you look around, you notice someone floating in a corner away from everyone else. She's a troll with short black hair with strands at the front that touch her shoulders while the rest of her hair at the back is cut in a pixie cut. Her horns sort of remind you of fox ears. If you knew what a fox was. She's staring at the ground and not moving. Curious, you decide to go up to her.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" you ask. The girl looks up at you and you see that she's blind. Her eyes are completely red like Terezi's. Too bad Terezi's not a Derse Dreamer. "Do you need help finding your way around?" The girl shakes her head and floats off. Clearly she's not one for conversations.

=== Be the excited nerd who can't find his friends.

You are John Egbert and it's your first day at Prospit Highschool. You're totally excited and nervous! You were with Jade for awhile but you started running around and now you can't find her. You can't see your other friends either. It's just a crowd of people in yellow pajamas flying around. There is a mix of trolls and humans and you find it a bit overwhelming.

"Excuse me?" You turn around and find…a robot? She looks like a troll. Her horns look like Tavros's but they point to the ground instead of up. And her hair's kind of long—it goes down a bit past her shoulders. "Um, I'm lost." the robot says.

"Um…you're a student here?" you ask. The robot girl looks confused.

"Of course I am."

"Oh, it's just…you're a robot?"

"Oh! No, not really. Well, I am but I wasn't always." You're just confused. "I died so I had a soulbot made for me since I was a ghost and I'm just in the soulbot right now."

"Oh. You're dead?"

"Yeah. I'm Ellina." Ellina holds out her hand and you shake it.

"I'm John."

"Nice to meet you John. So um, where are the dorms for blue bloods? I can't find it."

"Oh, I don't really know. Since I'm a human and all…"

"Oh, right. Sorry to bother you."

"It's okay." Ellina smiled and nodded.

"Wanna be friends?" she asked.

"Sure."

"John! There you are!" You turn and see Jade fly up to you. "Come on, we have to get to our dorm."

"Um, hi." Ellina said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Jade." Jade shakes Ellina's hand and Ellina smiles.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ellina. Um, do you know where the dorm for blue bloods is?"

"Oh, yeah! I saw it. It's down that hall." Jade points to a hallway where some other trolls are flying.

"Oh. Thank you." Ellina waves and flies off.

"Come on John." Jade says. You nod and follow her down a hall.


	2. Chapter 2

=== Be the grouchy crab who can't find his fucking dorm.

You are Karkat Vantas and you can't find your fucking dorm! Yours is in a hallway for mutants but you can't find the hallway. Probably because it's probably pretty small since you and Kankri are the only mutants in the whole fucking school. You growl and keep flying around, looking for a hallway you might have missed before.

"Are you lost?" You turn and find a soulbot girl behind you.

"Yeah, I can't find my fucking dorm."

"What's your blood colour?" You freeze, wondering if you should say.

"Uh…"

"KK, your dorm'th thith way." Sollux says, coming up behind you.

"Oh, okay." You turn away from the soulbot girl.

"I'm Ellina!" she calls to you. "Let's be friends!"

"What? Fine, whatever!" You follow Sollux to a hallway that was hidden behind some pillars. "Thanks Sollux."

"Yeah. I'm gonna get thome thleep before I have to go to Derthe." Sollux flies off and you enter the hallway. There are two dorms, one marked Kankri and the other Karkat. You fly into your dorm and sit on the bed. It was pretty much just like your room on Prospit's moon. You decide to take a nap since the assembly isn't for another hour. You make sure the alarm clock you brought with you is set to go off in an hour and lie down and close your eyes.

=== Be the concerned rainbow drinker.

You are Kanaya Maryam. You are sitting in your dorm at Prospit Highschool. You are concerned about your relationship with Rose. She's going to Derse Highschool and you don't know how long it will be until you get to see each other. You'll just have to send her messages through trolljam (pesterchum for her) and know that when she wakes up she'll respond to them. At Derse Highschool all the classes are at night. It's the opposite at Prospit Highschool.

You pull out your laptop and decide to troll Rose.

grimAuxiliar [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at 2:04 AM

GA: Hello Rose.

GA: The Assembly Just Concluded Here.

GA: I Suppose You Haven't Arrived At Derse Highschool Yet.

GA: I Hope You'll Enjoy It There.

GA: I Think Prospit Highschool Will Be Very Enjoyable.

GA: But It Would Be Much Nicer If You Were Here As Well.

GA: I Suppose We Will Just Have To Send Each Other Messages While One Of Us Is Asleep.

GA: I'll Tell You Tomorrow How Classes Go.

GA: I Hope Yours Go Well.

GA: Please Message Me Back.

GA: I Love You.

grimAuxiliar [GA] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at 2:05 AM

You sigh and lean back. You put your laptop on your desk and lie in bed. But you're too awake to go to sleep. So you decide to go explore the school. You take your lipstick with you in case of emergencies and head out.

=== Be the happy clown.

You are Gamzee Makara. You are so happy. You're finally at Prospit Highschool and your crush Tavros is there too! You couldn't ask for more. Well, you could also ask that he share your feelings for him. You still haven't told him how you feel. Karkat's been nagging you to a lot recently. You hope you'll be able to bring yourself to eventually.

You are currently wandering the halls. You don't really feel like going back to your dorm at the moment, so you're exploring. You hum to yourself as you walk and sip some faygo. You hear they sell it at the school store. Good thing too, because you couldn't bring a whole year's supply of it.

"Gamzee, what are you doing?" You turn and grin at Kanaya.

"Wandering." you answer.

"I see. I'm just exploring the school. It's rather boring waiting for classes to start."

"Yeah. I was gonna all up and visit Tavbro but I couldn't get into the hallway with his dorm."

"Of course you couldn't." Kanaya says. "You can't enter a hallway for the dorms of another blood caste."

"Aw, so I can only visit Kurloz?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Oh well. Must be harder on you Kansis, being at a different school than Rose."

"I'll manage."

"Excuse me." You and Kanaya turn and see a Prospitian woman in colourful attire standing behind you. "You should return to your dorms. No wandering except for in your dorm hallway."

"We're sorry. We'll return right away." Kanaya says. The woman nods and walks off. You sigh and walk back to your dorm. You flop on your bed and stare at the ceiling. You would troll Tavros, but your laptop is still charging. So instead you decide to take a nap.

=== Be the girl who's trying to find your friend's dorm.

You are Jade Harley. You are trying to help Tavros find his dorm. You've checked all the hallways you can see but he can't get into any of them. He's getting really worked up and you're doing your best to console him but you're getting kind of worried too.

"Maybe I should just go home." Tavros says.

"Don't be silly!" You exclaim. "We'll find your dorm. Let's just ask around." You fly up to a Prospitian woman wandering the halls. "Excuse me, I'm trying to find my friend's dorm hallway." The woman glances at Tavros.

"What's your blood colour?"

"Um, brown."

"This way." The woman leads you both to a hallway you'd somehow missed. Tavros thanks her and flies in. You grin and wave to him as he goes to his dorm. "Do you need help finding your dorm?"

"No, I already found it awhile ago."

"Alright then." The woman turns to walk away.

"Um, I'm Jade. What's your name?" The woman stops and smiles at you.

"Call me PM."

"Okay. Thanks for helping us PM."

"You're welcome Jade." You smile and wave to her. Then you fly over to your dorm hallway. John is floating outside the door.

"Hi Jade." he says. "That took awhile."

"Yeah, we had to ask this Prospitian lady PM for help. She seems really nice." You open your dorm door and fly inside. Bec is waiting for you. You land on the ground and he runs up and licks your face. You laugh and pet him. You glance at John, who hasn't moved. "Are you coming in?"

"I can't, remember? There's a barrier that prevents boys from getting into a dorm of a girl."

"Oh, right. I forgot." You grin at John. "Why don't you go to your dorm then? You can pester Dave."

"Yeah! Bye Jade."

"Bye." You wave to John, then shut your door. You sit on your bed and pull out your laptop.

gardenGnostics [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 2:10 AM

GG: hi rose!

GG: i'm at prospit highschool! this is so awesome!

GG: it's too bad you and dave are at derse.

GG: but at least john, karkat, tavros and some others are here.

GG: sorry you and kanaya aren't at the same schools.

GG: anyway, i hope you're having a good time.

GG: send me a message when you're awake.

gardenGnostics [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 2:10 AM

=== Be the blind girl who keeps licking people.

You are Terezi Pyrope. You're so excited to meet people! You're at Prospit Highschool and there's so many trolls and humans! You gotta lick 'em all! Except they keep getting mad or creeped out when you do lick them. But it's not your fault you're blind!

"Terezi, stop that and just get to your dorm already." Vriska says.

"Fine." you say, whining as you do. Vriska rolls her eyes and flies off. You fly around, looking for your dorm hallway. You can smell some other teal bloods flying in one direction so you follow them. Eventually you're at your dorm hallway. You spend some time flying from door to door, licking the name plates to see if any of them are yours.

"Terezi, yours is right here." Latula says. You fly to the one she's pointing at and lick the name plate. Yup, it reads Terezi Pyrope.

"Thanks Latula." you say.

"No prob." Latula goes into her dorm and you go into yours. It's just like your room on Prospit's moon. You grin and land on the floor. Your lusus is lounging on the floor. There's a large window for her to fly out of on her daily flights. You pat her head and she blinks at you. You grin and walk up to the window. You sniff out the window, which overlooks the golden city outside the school. You grin to yourself. This is gonna be an awesome school year.

=== Be the sad baker.

You are Jane Crocker. You're sad because your best friend Roxy is at Derse Highschool while you're at Prospit Highschool. You're sitting in your dorm, petting Gcat and staring out the window. You sit in front of your computer and pester Roxy.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 2:14 AM

GG: Hi Roxy.

GG: I'm at Prospit Highschool.

GG: I can't believe we're going to different schools now.

GG: I hope you're having a good time.

GG: Dirk must be upset at being separated from Jake.

GG: Don't attack him in his sleep okay?

GG: Just kidding! I know even you wouldn't do that!

GG: You wouldn't, right?

GG: Anyway, you can't get into his room so I don't have to worry.

GG: I hope we both have a good school year.

GG: Message me back when you're awake.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 2:14 AM

You sigh and lean back. You really wish you were at the same school as Roxy. Of course, Jake and John are at your school, so it's not so bad. You had a crush on Jake for awhile. Then you found out he was your second cousin. You're not sure if it's illegal to date your cousin or not, but either way it killed any hope you had of him liking you. You sigh and lie down. You might as well take a nap. You don't have classes until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

=== Be the tired kid who has to deal with two assemblies.

You are Sollux Captor. You are now on Derse, going through the assembly. You went through the assembly on Prospit some hours ago. Then you slept until you had to go to Derse for this assembly. You're a genius and therefor are attending both Prospit Highschool and Derse Highschool. There's an hour between their class times and you just have to change uniforms and transportalize to your other dorm to get between the schools. Unfortunately, that means you'll only get forty minutes of sleep between schools and you'll probably have to sleep during lunchtime too. Your brother Mituna is doing the same thing. This is gonna be one heck of a school year.

"Are you alright Sollux?" Aradia asks, tapping your shoulder. "You look a bit tired."

"I didn't get enough thleep." you explain.

"Ah, right. You're attending Prospit High too aren't you?" You nod and Aradia smiles. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thankth." The principal finishes her speech and everyone flies back to their dorms. You get to yours and sigh as you collapse in bed. You're exhausted, and you'll be able to get plenty of sleep since classes won't start until tomorrow. You set your alarm clock and close your eyes.

=== Be the excited and energetic cat girl.

You are Nepeta Leijon. You are flying around your dorm happily. You're so excited and happy to be at Derse Highschool! And Equius is there too! Unfortunately, Karkat is at Prospit Highschool. So is Terezi. You're sad that your crush and role-play partner aren't there, but you'll be fine. After all, your moirail is here and Feferi's here too and she's really nice.

Your lusus watches you fly around happily with an expression of a mom watching her daughter have too much fun and enjoying it. You grin and sit next to her. She purrs and licks your face. You wrap your arms around her neck and rub your cheek against hers. You both purr in sync and you giggle.

=== Be the lost cool kid.

You are Dave Strider. And you're not lost! What are you talking about? You're just wandering the halls because you're too cool to bother going to your dorm right now. Okay yeah, you're lost. You were with Dirk and Rose for awhile but then you sort of wandered off and now you're not sure where you are. Crap.

"Are you lost?" You turn and look down to find a short Dersite guy with grey clothes standing there.

"…Maybe." you say.

"Human dorms are down that way, first hallway on your right." The guy points in a direction and you nod.

"Okay. I'm Dave by the way. Dave Strider."

"Hi. You can call me WV. Or Mayor."

"You're the Mayor? I didn't know Derse even had a Mayor."

"Oh, no. I'm not the Mayor of Derse. I'm the Mayor of Cantown."

"Cantown?"

"Yes. I built it myself. I'll show you it sometime."

"Sounds cool." You give the Mayor a thumbs-up. "I'll see you around Mayor."

"You too Dave." You grin to yourself and walk off. The Mayor seems pretty cool. And he's kind of cute, in a Dersite kind of way.

=== Be the lonely seer.

You are Rose Lalonde. You are missing your girlfriend. Kanaya is at Prospit Highschool while you are here at Derse Highschool. You know she is asleep right now, but it can't hurt to try pestering her. You go on your pesterchum and are pleased to see she messaged you. You decide to message her back.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliar [GA] at 1:59 AM

TT: Hello Kanaya.

TT: Our assembly just ended.

TT: It's rather lonely without you around.

TT: But I'm sure we'll both manage.

TT: I'll tell you how classes go tomorrow too.

TT: I wish you were here.

TT: I'll message you every day to say what happens.

TT: I love you.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliar [GA] at 2:00 AM

=== Be the concerned strong kid.

You are Equius Zahhak. You are worried about your moirail. You were unable to follow her to her dorm and you worry if she will be safe there. But she does have her lusus to keep an eye on her. Hopefully she'll be alright.

Your lusus is serving you milk. You thank him and take a sip, being careful not to crack the glass as you hold it. You glance out your window at the purple city below. Derse is so big. You miss being in your home on its moon. But you came to Derse Highschool to keep an eye on your moirail. And to learn of course. And to see your crush of course. Aradia is also at Derse Highschool.

You sigh and finish the glass of milk. Then you sit down and check to see if anyone has been trolling you. Nepeta did a little while ago.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaurTesticle [CT] at 2:02 AM

AC: 33 *ac purrs in gr33ting to her moirail.*

AC: 33 hello?

AC: 33 equius?

AC: 33 aw, are mew busy now? i'll just troll mew later then.

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaurTesticle [CT] at 2:02 AM

You would troll Nepeta, but at the moment you're rather tired. You spent a long time helping her find her dorm hallway through the crowd of people (you punched through them mostly) and then you had to find yours and you're honestly rather tired. So you lie down in bed for a nap. You hope Nepeta's fine as you close your eyes.

=== Be the glubby sea-dweller.

You are Feferi Peixes and you are very excited to be in Derse Highschool! And lots of your friends are there, like Nepeta and Eridan and Sollux. You hope you'll all have an amazing time!

You're standing in your dorm right now. Yours is really big so that it can fit your lusus. It's also underground and filled with water. You're the only fuscia blood, so there's only your dorm in the hallway, which is why your dorm can be so big. Eridan's in the dorm hallway next to yours. It's also underground and filled with water.

Thankfully the school provides feeding for all the lusi. You're not sure you could go to class and be able to feed your lusus at the same time. And it would be pretty bad if she went hungry and did the Great Glub and killed every troll. Though you have always wondered if it would affect humans. Not that you want to find out.

You smile and tickle one of the cuttlefish near you. It giggles and the others move in close. You grin and tickle them all and your room is filled with the sound of their giggling. It makes you laugh too.

=== Be the sad, drunk girl.

You are Roxy Lalonde. And you're not _that_ drunk. You've only had a few glasses of vodka so far. You're staring at your pesterchum and sighing. Jane pestered you awhile ago. You're really bummed about being at different schools. At least Dirk is at Derse Highschool too. But you're pretty much 100% positive he's so gay for Jake. Oh well. Maybe you can get him drunk.

You laugh and shake your head. You're too sober for that kind of thinking. You take another sip from your glass and pet Muti, your black kitten. You're so glad you're allowed pets at Derse Highschool. Being separated from Janey is bad enough, but if you couldn't have Muti with you, you don't know what you would do.

You stand up and walk to the window. You grin and gaze out over the purple city below. Derse looks so cool! You grin and sip more vodka. You'll have to contact Jane in a minute. After a bit more vodka.

=== Be the upset cool kid.

You are Dave—wait…oops. Sorry about that. You are Dirk Strider. The other cool kid. You are standing in your dorm. You're upset because your long-time crush Jake English is at Prospit Highschool. On an entirely different fucking planet!

You sigh and decide to work on your robots. You're glad you were allowed to bring them with you. They're a bit broken after the trip to get here since the baggage people were total shit (you had to send your luggage to the school in advance). But it'll be simple enough to fix them. But first, you need to finish making your Dirkbot. Then you can send it to Jake. You grab an arm and begin working on the wires inside it. Some of them have gotten tangled so you have to fix that. You grab some tweezers and begin working on it. You are going to make sure the Dirkbot's perfect for Jake.

**This is what I have so far. So now I want you all to request shippings! Request all the ones you want! I will have makeups, breakups and plenty of teen drama! I don't think I can write black romance though (sorry). But I won't do incest shippings! But since Jane and Jake are second cousins in this, I'm cool with shipping them together. And you CAN have them shipped with Dersites and Prospitians.**

**So tell me all your ships! All of them! And I'll try to make as many happen as I can! I'll probably even do really weird ones.**

**I hope you all review with your desired shippings. Please recommend as many as you want. Even multiple ones for the same people (remember—breakups and makeups and shit).**

**Thanks in advance.**

**-readwritebeawesome.**


End file.
